Percy
' Percy '''is Thomas' best friend who made his first appearance in ''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas And The Magic Railroad he helped Thomas, Pooh and their friends find the lost engine Lady before Diesel 10 does. Percy was probably built by Avonside and had gone through a subsequent rebuild in the years preceding his second-hand sale to the North Western Railway. He is said to have been found wearing Hunslet parts, according to workers at Crovan's Gate. When Gordon, James, and Henry went on strike in protest of the extra work they had to do since Thomas left to run his branch line, the Fat Controller decided that the railway needed another tank engine. Going to the engine workshop, the Fat Controller saw a green saddletank and when the engine confirmed he was willing to work hard, the Fat Controller bought him and named him Percy. Bringing him back to Sodor, Percy was charged with running the branch line while Thomas ran the Main Line with Edward and was allowed to stay after the big engines surrendered. At first, Percy liked to annoy the big engines. Percy was later waiting at Tidmouth, but forgot to whistle to the signalman, and thus was startled when Gordon came running towards him with the express. Gordon managed to stop in time, but Percy was so frightened, he ran away, and ended up in a sandbank. He was rescued by Gordon and took up the duty of station pilot at Tidmouth. Percy was still a cheeky engine and often liked to play jokes on Gordon and James, but one day the other engines got their revenge when Percy failed to recognise a "backing signal". After this, Percy was subject to bullying from the big engines until Duck arrived and helped Percy to put the big engines in their place. With Duck's arrival, Percy was sent to Thomas' Branch Line to help build Knapford Harbour and has stayed there ever since as a goods engine. In the seventeenth season, he let Caitlin pull the mail train for him when she was spending the night on Sodor, he was one of the engines who didn't believe at first that Charlie saw an elephant on the line, has been scared by James twice (when James described the phantom express and teased him for being scared of the dark), and helped Bill and Ben when Ben had derailed. He later attended the fireworks display at Ulfstead Castle, slept at Whiff's waste dump while the turntable at Tidmouth Sheds froze, chased Diesel 10 when the diesel stole some garland from the sheds and gave Sidney new wheels as a Christmas present. In the eighteenth season, Percy was bumped by Diesel in the yard, and nearly had an accident involving Toad and Thomas. As the television series has progressed, Percy has been dumbed-down in order to teach viewers difficult words: he would say "dingy-fried" where anyone else would say "dignified". He is also shown to make silly mistakes, but then fix them upon realizing what he has done before further damage is caused. Percy is incredibly accident-prone and holds the dubious record of the most accidents in one season - five, in the second season - crashing into some buffers, falling into the sea, being pushed onto a brakevan, colliding with a cart, and being hit by a falling crate of treacle. So far, his silliest accident yet was in the sixth season, when he slipped on oily rails, crashed through the chocolate factory, and emerged covered in chocolate. Despite this, he is always tries to do his best, learn from his mistakes, and get his jobs done--a loyalty which Sir Topham Hatt has praised him for on several occasions Since the second season, Percy has had a small rivalry with Harold, stemming from their race. However, they are always willing to help each other when in trouble. He also had held a grudge from the big engines about their tricking him into misinterpreting a signal, but silenced this with some help from Duck. This shows that, when nonsense goes too far, Percy will not stand for it and seek help to settle the matter for good. Trivia *Percy along with Thomas, James, Toby and Emily were going to be guest starring in'' Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo: Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle. *Percy is the main protagonist and is hanging out with Pooh and his friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Day of the Diesels - the Movie. *Percy is also Pinkie Pie's boyfriend. *Percy is Thomas's Second-in-Command/Luetinent for Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team and Stuingtion's Avdentures Team. *Percy is also the leader of the Troopers Meet *In Thomas, Twilight, and The Mummy Returns, Percy will receive M2 Browning machine guns. *Percy is great friends with Sunshine. *Percy is also best friends with Maud Pie. Gallery RWS Percy.png|RWS Percy HappyEverAfter14.jpg|Percy in the Model Episodes (Season's 1 - 12). First Lieutenant Percy.png|Percy as a Transformer Percy as a ghoct.png|Percy as a ghost Percy firing his M2.png|Percy with his M2 Browning machine gun Percy as a pony.png|Percy an Earth Pony (TobyandMavisforever's version) Percy pony.png|Percy as an Earth pony (Stuingtion's version) Category:HEROES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Engines Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Team Category:Autobots Category:Trains Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Tank engines Category:Boyfriends Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Roary the Racing Car's Allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Honorary Members Category:Ponies Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Lieutenants Category:Ghost Train Busters Category:Gunners Category:Swordsmen Category:Axmen Category:Trainsformers Category:Thomas & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team - Startugs 7